1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal designed to be attached to, and used on, a container with a cover and having an IC tag incorporating an RFID inlet that has an RFID IC chip and an antenna. More particularly, the invention relates to a seal having an IC tag, which is to be attached to, for example, the cap of a bottle of high-grade liquor and which serves to determine whether the bottled product is genuine or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, barcodes (one-dimensional barcode and two-dimensional barcodes) or seals having an IC tag have been attached to containers having a cover and used for manufacturing management. Particularly, seals having an IC tag are used in many cases because the IC tag stores a large amount of information.
A seal having an IC tag, of the type disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-18003 may be attached to the cap of a bottle of high-grade liquor. The information read from the seal attached to the cap can be used to determine whether the bottled product is genuine or not.